


Everlasting Love

by Unicorns_and_Rainbows



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorns_and_Rainbows/pseuds/Unicorns_and_Rainbows
Summary: Eddie and Buck are best friends, but everything changes when Buck falls in love with Eddie.Buck is trying his best to see Eddie as little as possible.Eddie just wants his best friend back.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Everlasting Love

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: English is not my native language (it’s Dutch), so please keep that in mind.  
> I wanted to keep my old tradition, which is to introduce every chapter with a song that suits the chapter. You can listen to them before reading, if you want :)
> 
> This chapter it is: Fuck, I’m Lonely - Lauv, Anne-Marie  
> Lyric: I know it’s been a minute since you walked right through that door, but I still think about you all the time

“Dad?” 

Eddie looks at his son while he tucks him in. “Yes, Chris?”

“When is Buck coming over again?”

Eddie smiles. “I don’t know, he is kind of busy lately. Why?”

“I really want to give him my drawing.” 

“You drew something for him? That’s so kind! Can I see?” Eddie asks curiously.

“No, silly! It’s for Buck!”

“Alright, alright. I’ll ask him to come over, okay? Now get some good night's sleep.”  
Eddie gives a kiss on Chris’s forehead. “Good night, Chris.”

Christopher smiles. “Good night, dad.

\---

Eddie turns the lights off of Chris’s room and closes the door behind him. Something makes him really curious about that drawing, probably because he isn’t allowed to see it. He respects Christopher’s wishes, so he won’t look for it. It’s fine. He will see it after Buck does… whenever that may be.

Buck used to come over quite a lot. Lately, he has been distancing himself and I don’t know why. Rumor has it that Buck has been dating around for the past couple of months, which, of course, doesn’t bother him. He is happy for him. Buck just hasn’t been himself for a while. At work he isn’t as enthusiastic as he used to be. When Eddie asks him how he’s doing, he says he is doing fine…

Eddie falls down on the couch. He is not really fine, is he? But why wouldn’t he tell him? He’s his best friend! At least, Eddie hopes he still is. He runs his hand through his hair. Maybe he should call Buck. Maybe he will answer this time and tell him the truth about what is really going on. Eddie dials Buck’s number and nervously waits for him to answer the phone. He doesn’t want to lose his best friend.

He paces back and forth, waiting for him to pick up. “Pick up the damn phone, Buckley!”

Of course it doesn’t help, screaming into your phone, but he just realized he misses talking to Buck so much and he needs to know what is going on. Has he done something wrong? Is that why he won’t talk to him again? 

Eddie tries to remember if he did anything stupid, but he doesn’t recall anything that could have hurt him. He keeps pacing back and forth until suddenly the doorbell rings… It couldn’t be him, right?

Eddie opens the door while still holding his phone to his ear with his other hand. It’s Chimney and Hen.  
“What are you-”

Hen interrupts him. “We need to talk.”

Eddie looks at them questioningly. 

“Eddie, who’s on the phone?” Chimney asks.

“I’m trying to reach Buck…”

Hen steps inside and takes his phone out of his hand and ends the call.

“Hey!”  
“Sorry Diaz, but this is for your own good.” Chimney says and also goes inside. “We brought booze by the way.” Chimney shows him two bottles of wine. 

Eddie lets it all sink in and then turns around. Chimney and Hen have already settled on the couch. “Hen, Chimney, nice to see you! Come in!” Eddie murmurs to himself and closes the door. Then he walks over to them. “So, what do you guys want to talk about?”

“You might want to sit down for this.” Chimney says, so Eddie sits down next to him.

“Oh, and you’ll definitely need this.” Hen says and hands him a glass of wine. 

“I… I don’t understand. You act like somebody has died.”  
Hen and Chimney are silent for a moment. 

“Wait… Somebody actually died? Who did?” Eddie asks, afraid they are going to say Buck.

“Buck’s entire personality.” Hen says and Eddie’s heart skips a beat. For a second he thought… but it isn’t true. Not really. “It’s like he’s not the same person anymore. You must have noticed.”

Eddie nods. “We used to talk… a lot. He also came over a couple times a week. He made fun of me. I made fun of him. He was always asking about Christopher. His energy was always usually me nuts… Well, not anymore. It’s like he’s ignoring me.”

Chimney and Hen look at each other, then back at Eddie. “Buck, he is.” Hen says. 

Eddie frowns. “What?? What do you mean?”

“He is doing it on purpose. He doesn’t want to see you.”

“Why?”

Hen leans forward and looks him in the eye. “Because Buck is in love with you.”

Eddie looks at her, eyes wide. “Are you kidding me?”

“Eddie, she is right. I thought you knew.” Chimney says. 

Eddie takes a big gulp from his wine. “I didn’t know. He… he never told me.”  
Chimney and Hen chuckle. “He didn’t tell us either, Eddie. He didn’t have to. It was pretty obvious to us. He was always trying to impress you. He was always trying to find a reason to hang out with you. He offered to babysit Chris more times than is normal and… did you never catch him staring at you?”

“Chim, he was just being nice to me, being a friend.”

“Oh yeah? Then why wasn’t he on my doorstep every Monday, Thursday and Friday night?” Hen says with a stern look on her face.

Eddie laughs and shakes his head. “You guys realize I can’t believe you just based on observations, right?

“That’s why I’m here.” says a voice coming from behind him. He turns around. It’s Maddie.

“Maddie? How-”

Maddie cuts him off. “Stole Buck’s keys. Because for some reason he has the keys to your house.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “C’mon! It’s not that strange to give your best friend your house keys! I trust him.”

Maddie sits down. “That’s it.” she says. “It meant something different to Buck.”

Another gulp of wine. “Alright. Tell me everything.” Eddie says, kind of nervous about the truth. 

“Okay. Do you remember the night you gave him those keys?” 

Eddie nods. Maddie looks at Chimney and Hen, then back at him. Those two probably already know. Especially what happened the day after. Eddie closes his eyes and thinks back to February 13th. 

\---

“Buck, dinner is ready!”

Buck comes walking into the dining room and smiles at Christopher. “How did your father cook this time?”

He smiles. “Not bad. It’s because I helped him.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Eddie says and puts the pans on the table. Chris giggles and so Buck automatically does too. 

“Maybe I should cook again next time?” Buck whispers into Chris’s ear.

Eddie hears it, but he doesn’t mind. Christopher nods to Buck and the two of them join Eddie at the table. 

“So, Chris. Got any plans for Valentine’s Day tomorrow? Anyone you like?” Buck asks as Eddie serves the food. 

Chris shakes his head.

“No? Don’t feel butterflies in your belly?” Buck asks and tickles him.

“No, no! I don’t want to!”

Buck frowns. “You don’t want to be in love? But it is the best thing ever! You see, I’ve been in love a couple of times. Every time is different, but you always get the same warm feeling inside. You want to do everything for them and you’d love and protect them no matter what. You’d die for them.” he says and looks Eddie in the eye. 

Eddie feels weird. Why does he feel like Buck is talking about him? And why is he telling Christopher all of this? 

It’s quiet for a moment until Christopher says: “No, thank you. I want to stay alive.”

Buck and Eddie both laugh. Oh, child's innocence.

\---

After dinner, Buck and Eddie are cleaning up, while Chris is watching tv. They do that in total silence. Eddie keeps thinking about what Buck said, so at a certain point, he has to ask.

“Why did you tell Christopher that?”

Buck frowns. “What?”

“You know, about being in love?”

Buck turns to him. “Because it’s the truth. I wanted him to know what it’s like. Unless… you didn’t want me to. I-”

Eddie cuts him off. “No, it’s fine. It’s just… nevermind.”

They continue to clean up in silence again. Eddie feels like Buck didn’t tell the whole truth, but that’s okay. He doesn’t owe him anything. 

“So ehm, what are you going to do for Valentine’s Day tomorrow?” Eddie asks carefully after some more minutes of total silence. 

“I… Well… pretty much nothing. I was thinking of watching The Notebook again.” Buck says and scratches behind his ear.

“Good. Because I made a reservation for us.”

Buck blinks. “What?”

“Yeah, you know, we’ve known each other for a while now. We’ve been best friends all this time and I’m really happy to have you in my life. I want to get to know you a little better, so I thought we could have dinner together. Without Christopher. At an actual restaurant.”

Buck’s mouth falls open. “You… want the two of us… to have dinner? Together?” 

Eddie nods. “Yeah. It’s about time, isn’t it?”

“So… it’s a date?” Buck asks, all nervous.

Eddie smiles. “You could call it that, yes. And… there’s something else I want to ask you.” Eddie says and shows Buck a key. Buck’s eyes widen.

“You want me to move in with you?”

“Not exactly… I just want to give you my house key, because I want you to come over whenever you want to. I know you’ve been feeling alone. Honestly, I have too. As long as we can keep eachother company, we won’t feel so shitty.”

“I… I don’t know what to say..” Buck looks at Eddie and it’s almost like he is staring right into his soul. “Thank you, man.” He says eventually and hugs Eddie. 

Eddie hugs him back, tightly. “It’s really no problem. I’m really happy to have you in my life, Evan Buckley.”

“Same to you, Eddie Diaz.”

\---

The next day Buck is right on time. Eddie opens the door and is baffled when he sees him all dressed. He did that… just for him? Buck is wearing a blue suit, which is really bringing out his blue eyes. He is wearing a tie, too, and his hair is styled a little more neat than usual. Eddie feels so underdressed. He looks down at his jeans and button up shirt. Buck notices what he is doing.

“Hey, stop. You look great, Eddie. I’m sorry if I’m overdressed, but I don’t quite remember there being a dresscode.”

Eddie shakes his head. “Don’t apologize. You look very handsome.”

Buck grins. “Thank you… I- I got you these.” He says and gives him a bouquet of pink tulips. 

“I can’t take these.” Eddie says, looking at the flowers in his hands and gives them back to Buck. 

“Of course you can. I bought them for you.” Buck says, confused. 

“I know. That’s the thing. I screwed up. I should’ve told you. I just wanted it to be a surprise.” 

“What are you talking about, Eddie? You’re being so vague…”

“Right. Sorry. See those two girls over there?”

Buck has to step inside to see who he is talking about. One is a blonde and wears a black dress. The other one is a brunette and wears a pink jumpsuit. “Eh, yes. Why?”

“So… I kinda planned a double date for us… I thought: we’re both lonely, we both would like to have a girlfriend… why not do it this way?” 

Buck blinks, looks at the girls and then back at Eddie. “I thought… after what you said yesterday… it’d be just the two of us.”

“Sorry Buck, that’s my mistake. I shouldn’t have said it... like that. Or at least I should have mentioned the girls. I get it though. Who wouldn’t want to spend Valentine’s Day with their best friend?”

Buck smiles weakly and looks back at the girls. “So, who are they? I don’t think I know them.”

“Oh no, you don’t. I don’t either. I asked your sister and Chimney to find two kind women for us. All I know is that their names are Heather and Sophia. If you want, you can choose your date first.” 

Buck silently nods, walks over to the girls and introduces himself. Eventually, he gives his flowers to Sophia, the brunette. 

Eddie smiles at the scene and closes the door. This is already going great, as he has been eyeing the blonde. He can’t wait to see how the rest of the night is going to play out… 

\---

If Eddie’s being honest, he expected tonight to go better. Yes, he had a good time, and so did Sophia and Heather, for as far as he could tell. But Buck had been awfully quiet and that’s nothing like him. It was almost like his head was somewhere else. Sophia tried to make conversation with him, and he did try to show interest, but it didn’t seem so sincere. 

Who is he to know, though? Heather has been making him laugh the entire evening, so he didn’t really check on Buck that often. Is that a bad thing? Not really right? Buck is an adult, he could have said something if anything was wrong, and he didn’t. So he is fine. Maybe he was just tired. 

Eddie decides to call him in the morning, to make sure he missed nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment :)


End file.
